The present invention relates to a support construction for fixing at least one furniture drive for driving a movable furniture part in a furniture body, wherein the support construction comprises two lateral holding portions and a transverse bearer extending between these holding portions.
Furthermore the invention relates to a furniture item comprising a support construction of the kind to be described.
Support constructions for mounting a furniture drive are used in particular in connection with furniture items in cupboard form having one or more drawers for moving the drawer by means of the furniture drive from a closed position into an open position. For that purpose, the furniture drive is arranged in the immediate proximity of the rear wall of the respective drawer. An ejection element acts on the rear wall of the drawer so that the drawer, starting from a closed position, is urged into an open position. For that purpose, stable mounting for the respective furniture drive is required. In many cases, however, the furniture body does not have a stable rear wall for mounting the furniture drive, so that the use of a transverse bearer or a support rail for mounting the furniture drive has proven to be beneficial. The transverse bearer or the support rail however has to be arranged at a defined distance relative to the rear wall of the drawer, particularly when the furniture drive is equipped with a Touch-Latch-Functionality. With such a Touch-Latch-Functionality, the drawer, in the closed condition, can be moved into a limit position which is situated further into the furniture body when manual pressure is applied to the front panel of the drawer, whereupon the Touch-Latch function of the furniture drive is activated and the drawer is ejected into an open position. For that purpose, a defined release path is required to activate the Touch-Latch function, and that presupposes that the furniture drive is arranged in a correct position with respect to the rear wall of the drawer.